Elvira Grey
Lady Elvira Grey is the seductive but villainous Mayor of Bowerstone. In her youth, Lady Grey was convinced by Jack of Blades to murder her older sister, Amanda, so that she could inherit the position of Mayor. Elvira locked Amanda in the cellar of their childhood house, the Grey House. The Hero is given the option of marrying or not. If you choose not to marry, the Hero may expose her villainous deeds and take her place as Mayor. But if you choose to marry, the Hero cannot act upon it even after finding proof. She will steal the proof from him the instant he finds it. Lady Grey is thoroughly impressed by the Hero's deeds, and becomes increasingly infatuated with him. Much to the chagrin of Thunder, she sends the Hero on a series of mini-quests to gather useless items of interest for her. This culminates in a duel with Thunder. You are awarded Thunder's helmet as a trophy for this quest. Fable II Lady Grey returns in Fable II. You gain a quest called Love Hurts it is available after reaching Bloodstone. In the quest, the grave keeper of the Bowerstone Cemetery has an obsession with Lady Grey. Once you have given him the body parts, he reanimates her with a spell that also casts a love spell on her. You can then choose to let the lonely grave keeper marry her, or marry her yourself. This reanimation is bisexual, so you can marry her even if you're a woman, though the actual Lady Grey from Fable was not bisexual at all, as it is the love spell that will make her as such. She is invulnerable to attack, but will divorce you should you try repeatedly. It is advised to not turn in (or abstain from) the Love Hurts quest until after completion of the main storyline. This is due to a significant number of glitches associated with the quest reward, and effects on the playability of the end storyline. Her personality changes from the original due to her resurrection. She is more capable of true love than the the previous Grey, on account of the nature of her revival, and seems to have lost her manipulative, power hungry edge. Her appearance has also changed quite a bit, though whether this was an oversight or just her resurrection is unknown. She also talks of having to resew herself, which proves the didn't fully restore her, but only revived her corpse. Glitches/Bugs * Unfortunately, this particular quest contains a major bug that often prevents players from finishing the final part of the quest, because the grave keeper will not actually respond when you return with the head. However, the reason to this glitch is likely due to the hero running too fast towards the grave keeper and the door, which was supposed to be closed right before him/her, did not close. The solution to this such glitch is just to walk back to the door and it will close and allow the grave keeper to accept the corpse's head again. Another issue that may appear is that Lady Grey will become immediately afraid of some Evil characters and proceed to run on sight, making it very difficult to marry her (although not related, a similar bug appeared in the first game). * Also make sure you have a 5 star ring on hand or else you can not marry her. If you do not have one on hand then the consequence is that she can no longer be found in the Fable World. However, if you don't have a good ring on hand, and you choose to marry her, you can run out and buy one, she'll be walking around the Bowerstone Graveyard still. If one does this, the ring must be given to her quickly or you cannot marry her. Don't buy the Graveyard manor until married. * If she does run, here's what to do, Pause the game and switch all or as many of your spell slots to Time Control. Now unpause, and run with her holding "A" Button, making sure to be neck and neck with her so when she stops; you immediately charge to 2nd Slot "Time Control" an cast. Right after, using the previously slowed time, you cast your highest charge "Time Control". Quickly press your "RB" button on your controller to bring up your "Expressions Bar", and pick "Sock Puppet". DON'T CHARGE JUST PICK IT AS MANY TIMES AS YOU CAN BEFORE SHE RUNS; (If you take to long she will run so just repeat), until you get sufficient funny points with her that she stays and doesn't run. Now you may ask her to marry with the Five Star Ring. * She can still be found randomly in Bowerstone and in the graveyard, but still hard to spot. * Another glitch is that if you buy the Cemetery Mansion before proposing to Lady Grey, she walks to the Bowerstone Old Town exit and disappears, apparently forever. * Once married, Lady Grey exhibits a tendency to vanish after the final ending sequence. Any "Family" trail to find her will lead the player to Fairfax Gardens, directly into a wall. Similar effects are reported after setting the Homestead, Fairfax Castle or Brightwood Tower as a marital home. The Graveyard Mansion may not have this issue.needed * If you marry her and finish the main storyline she will completely disappear and the menu will show you have no marital status. Unless the hero chooses "The Few" in the end quest in which he/she saves his/her family and spouse. * If you are completely Evil and Corrupt after completion of this quest, there is a chance Lady Grey will just run away screaming from and you will have zero chance of getting her to marry you. Even though she will be completely in love with you, she will still just run away screaming for you not to kill her. A way around this is to do the time control, silly points trick mentioned above, however it is still very difficult. * If you forget to bring a 5 star ring, simply tell Lady Grey to follow you to a jewellery store, and propose to her there. Trivia * In one of the loading screens, it reveals that Lady Grey was convicted of being a witch, murdered by an angry mob, dismembered, and had her body parts spread across Albion. Her head was placed in a tomb she had named after herself for when she died, her lower body was placed in cave in Rookridge (the Hobbe Cave), and her upper body was deposited next to Twinblade's coffin in his tomb. There are no records of this happening in Fable or The Lost Chapters (during which the player can reveal her secret and run her out of Bowerstone and become mayor), however if the events of the Hero becoming mayor are accurate, this most likely happened in the other town that Lady Grey fled to, some time after she left Bowerstone (Fable) for good. *If you let Lady Grey marry the Grave keeper in Fable II, they sell their mansion (which the Hero can buy). But their future whereabouts is unknown and whether the marriage goes to plan or not is also unknown. If you let Lady Grey love you, the man runs away upset and you can buy the mansion. * Once more, if you do choose to marry Lady Grey, there is a pretty disturbing glitch that can make her bring her inner Demon out. Just put your blades magic attack and charge it all the way up, then attack her, (Safety must be off in order to do this), then she will go crazy and roar just like a demon, and try to attack you. Then way to stop this glitch is to swing at her with your sword before she attacks. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNk4UAmZscU * In Fable TLC she loves the fire monkey tattoo. * In the Box of Secrets in Knothole Island, you can get a style card called "Cascading Hair". If you use this on your character, the hair is the same style as the resurrected Lady Grey's hair. Category:Characters